hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
On Such a Beautiful Moonlit Night
|image = |kanji = こんなにも綺麗な月夜の晩に |romaji = Konna nimo Kirei na Tsukiyo no Ban ni |airdate = August 31, 2012 |episode = 9th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = BABEL's Ranking Matches Begin |next = Where I Belong }}On Such a Beautiful Moonlit Night (こんなにも綺麗な月夜の晩に, Konna nimo Kirei na Tsukiyo no Ban ni) is the ninth episode of season one, first aired on August 31, 2012. Synopsis Earlier that night, Miu felt guilty of being too harsh on Akatsuki and thought about finding him, while her friends, Kuzuha and Izumi, insisted on going with her. They knew that Akatsuki is more important to Miu than the exams, and also about who he really is; a pervert, but not really a bad guy! Izumi can tell that Miu loves him so much, simply because she is worried about him. Suddenly, Phil Barnett appeared out of nowhere, and he finally found Miu. Miu knows that symbol on his armor is from the Disdian Empire itself. Phil is ready to capture her. In the Data room, Professor Kubota appeared and the other workers explained to him that the system was shut down. Meanwhile, Akatsuki and the Student Council members, Haruka, Minami, and Ryouhei, arrived at the destroyed place where his teammates are. There, Akatsuki found Kuzuha and Izumi, beaten. Kuzuha barely survived, but Izumi was badly wounded for protecting her, leaving herself unconscious. Kuzuha told Akatsuki that she and Izumi were no match against Phil, because he is too strong for them. She also told him that Miu was running away from Phil. Meanwhile, Phil caught up with Miu already, she attacked him with her magic, but to no avail, so she kept running away from him. Someone from the edge of the cliff is watching them from the shadows. Later, Akatsuki used his "Naikikou" to heal the wounds from Kuzuha and Izumi. Then, he wants Haruka to take them to the treatment facility, while he wants Minami to summon her earth golems and command them to retrieve the students, and then, he wants Ryouhei to shoot a flare when he sees a wounded student. So Akatsuki decides to go and save Miu and defeat Phil, alone, because he won't be needing assistance from the Student Council. While Akatsuki is off to find Miu, the Student Council began to do their jobs. Later again, Miu is still running away from Phil, when suddenly, Onizuka appeared out of nowhere, blocking Phil's way. Onizuka's only reason is that he just doesn't like Phil, so he used his fire magic to attack him, but it didn't work. Phil is about to defeat Onizuka, until he fell for his dummy trick. Phil punched a fake Onizuka, causing it to explode on him. Akatsuki felt a disturbance from the battle while he is finding Miu. Back to the fight, while Onizuka created the mirages of himself, Phil was unharmed and destroyed a few mirages. Onizuka told Phil that he had no intention of saving Miu, but rather fighting for himself. Onizuka remembered how he wanted to have his pride after he failed to get his revenge on Akatsuki when he released an overpowered Cockatrice. Onizuka then attacked him with his fire mirages, but it didn't work either. So, Phil blew away Onizuka's mirages, defeating him easily. Phil declared himself as a "hero". After Phil continued his chase, Akatsuki appeared in front of the defeated Onizuka, healing him with his Kikichou. Onizuka warns Akatsuki about how powerful Phil really is. Then, as Kaidou appeared after hiding in the trees, Akatsuki knew that he was still tailing him. Akatsuki wants Kaidou to take Onizuka to the treatment facility, as he moves on to defeat Phil all by himself. Later, Ryouhei gave the other JPN BABEL students a reminder that the tournament will be suspended due to an emergency. Ryouhei then reminded Akatsuki that the Student Council are going to help him out during the fight. Elsewhere, Miu found a perfect spot for her to fight Phil. A flashback was shown, about Haruka talking to Miu about "Norn check", telling her the prophecy, straight from Alayzard. After the flashback ends, Miu still felt scared ever since the time that Akatsuki was with her. But suddenly, Phil found her again, reintroducing himself to her, and telling her that he was ordered to take her back to Alayzard in order to execute her. Miu attacked him with her magic, but it's still not working. Then, he punched her gut and grabbed her down to the log. Phil insulted her when he told her that she is the one who was brought to Earth by Akatsuki, already considering him as a "rogue hero". Then, he was going to seduce her, and when she remembered the part when Akatsuki told her that he will make her cry, Miu began to cry. At the last minute, Akatsuki finally showed up, enraged to Phil for making her cry. The battle between Akatsuki and Phil will begin. Category:Season one Category:Episode